People use pillows to ease their bodies while sleeping or resting. Nevertheless, people are usually accustomed to pillows of various thickness which meet their needs under different circumstances so more than one pillow is in personal use for most people, and as a result, more space is needed for placing and storing them. A pillow whose height is adjustable is thus desirable as all pillows conventionally used are of nonadjustable type.